


two for one tonight

by chiliscale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Stripping, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliscale/pseuds/chiliscale
Summary: Colin´s down on his luck and desperately looking for a job.Lucky for him, Jensen´s hiring.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Colin Ford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	two for one tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Happy holidays, emmatheslayer! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I´m not sure you still remember me, but I had the pleasure of writing for you at the springfling a few years back <3 Well, as luck would have it, I actually started writing two fics for you back then, but only ever got around to finishing the one, so I figured this was fate telling me to finally get my shit together and went for it!
> 
> I hope you´ll forgive me for sidelining your wonderful prompts in favor of this baby - I did include several of your likes, though, and well, the rest is for you to decide. :)
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this and I hope you enjoy it, too! <3 <3
> 
> Happy holidays and a wonderful new year to you and all your friends and family! Hope you´re all healthy and doing great in these crazy times. All the best for the remaining few days of 2020 and may 2021 be kinder to all of us <3

“Shit kid, you even legal?“ The man at the bar was staring at Colin in utter disbelieve, eyebrows climbing higher and higher by the second. “What are you? _Sixteen_? You ain´t even shaving yet, are you?”

Colin scowled and tried to swallow down his nerves. That guess was way too close to the truth for comfort, but this job was his last fucking chance and he´d be damned if he let the opportunity slide that easily.

“I´m nineteen.“ He hissed in answer, trying to sound indignant and cursing internally when his damn voice chose that exact moment to break. Awesome. Just what he needed to convince his would-be boss that he was long past puberty and not right in the middle of it. “My I. D.´s in my wallet, if you want to check it. I can -”

The man snorted and took another sip from his beer. “I wasn´t born yesterday, kid. This side of the city, I could get myself an ID saying I´m Bill fucking Gates. Doesn´t mean I got the cash to go with it, though.“

Shit, this was not going well.

“Please. I´m old enough, I swear. If you´d just give me a chance, I´ll -”

“Not interested, kid. Come back in a few years and I´ll gladly take you in, but right now, you ain´t worth the trouble,” the man turned around and caught the eyes of the bouncer lingering near the door. “Now, are you gonna stop wasting my time or do you need some help finding your way out?”

Colin took one hesitant step forward, thoughts racing. Fuck, he needed this job, needed it badly, and he was pretty sure that everyone in here knew that, too. Not many people came looking for a job at a strip club if they had other options, and Colin was no exception. If this didn´t work out, then he´d better start looking for a new place to stay, as well. There was no way he could afford to keep his room with his current part-time job at the library. No fucking way.

“Move it, boy,” the man ordered sharply, an undercurrent of danger in his voice that had the hairs at the back of Colin´s neck standing on end. Over at the door, the bouncer was already moving, narrowed eyes fixed on Colin in a way that made it perfectly clear that he had definitely overstayed his welcome, and goddammit, the last thing Colin needed right now was getting beat up by a guy twice his size.

That thought finally jerked him out of his haze and Colin hastened to obey, half-way to the door when a new voice interrupted them.

“Ah, come on, Jeff, don´t be rude. You´re scaring the kid.” the speaker mocked, a hint of amusement shining through. “And don´t let Chris know that you´re doubting his professionalism. If he says the kid´s legal, then he´s legal.”

Jeff rolled his eyes as he turned to face the newcomer, but Colin didn´t miss the way his shoulders relaxed slightly. “Never said I didn´t, boss. But it´s not business hours yet and we both know that Chris´s a sucker for a pretty face. Those puppy eyes could nearly rival Jared´s if the kid puts his mind to it.”

That earned him a heated glare and an elbow to his rips from the tall man beside him, but Colin was too busy staring to pay them much mind.

New Guy was gorgeous, there was no other word for it.

Even at a strip club he stood out like a beacon, muscular body wrapped in a perfectly tailored suit that looked more expensive than Colin´s entire wardrobe, face so pretty that it probably made supermodels weep with jealousy.

Suit Guy walked past Jeff and the other men lingering at the bar and stepped close enough that Colin could smell his cologne, something dark and dangerous, just like the glint in his eyes.

He circled Colin slowly, silently appraising, only stopping once they were face to face again, his ridiculously green eyes burning into Colin with an intensity that was making his knees go weak.

“You seriously wanna work here, kiddo?“

The question was friendly enough, but Colin could hear the steel underneath. It was enough to make him shiver and nod jerkily, shoulders straightening on instinct.

“Yes, sir.“

"You ever done something like this before?“

The answer to that would be a glaring _no_ , but it was not like one could say something like that on a job interview.

“I was a cheerleader in High School, sir.“

Stripping, dancing - Colin was perfectly capable of doing either of these things, how hard could it be to do both at the same time?

“Jesus Christ,” Jeff snorted from behind his bar and the corner of Suit Guy´s mouth lifted in amusement, but he didn´t say a word. Instead, he kept staring at Colin for a few more seemingly endless seconds before he finally nodded and took a step back.

“A cheerleader, huh?” he asked, that damn grin still pulling at his lips. “Alright, then.”

Without further ado, Suit Guy grabbed a chair from one of the empty tables and dragged it right in front of the huge stage that dominated the room, its wooden legs scratching noisily over the hardwood floor.

With growing dread, Colin watched as the man sat down on the chair, back straight, legs spread wide, eyes offering a clear challenge.

“Well, then. Show me what you got, kid.“

Colin's stomach dropped.

“W-what?”

“Oh, this ought to be good,“ Jeff commented from somewhere behind Colin, his booming laugh mixing with the excited whispers of the other employees. “Jared, give the kid some tunes, would you?“

The tall guy who had been practically sitting in Jeff´s lap during the whole exchange, slowly disentangled himself from Jeff´s arms and then sashayed away to do just that, throwing a teasing wink at Colin as he walked by.

Colin´s hands were suddenly shaking so bad he had to ball them into fists to keep the other guys from noticing. He was not all that sure he was succeeding, though.

“I-I don´t understand -”

“You heard the boss, kid,“ Jeff interrupted, his tone indicating clearly that he was at the end of his patience. “You want the job, you gotta prove that you got the moves to go with it.“

Colin swallowed hard as he took in the gathering crowd, the hungry eyes fixed on him.

This whole stunt had been a last minute decision. He wasn´t prepared for this, had honestly thought he could come back later, maybe do some research, prepare a song or something. For fuck´s sake, he was only wearing ratty old jeans and a shirt that was two sizes too big. There was no way he could sell this. No fucking way.

“ _Now_? I mean, maybe I could come back later, dress up a little…“

“You´re _fine_.” Boss Guy interrupted from where he was still lounging on his chair, voice brooking no argument. “I´m a busy man, darling, and I ain´t got all day. There´s no time like the present.”

Colin took a step towards the chair, heart racing a mile a minute and he felt himself starting to sweat, a strange mixture of fear and arousal pooling in his stomach. God, this was really happening.

“What´s your name, sweetheart?“

Boss Guy was still watching him, but the steel in his eyes had melted a bit, something that looked a lot like real concern shining through.

“C- Colin, sir.“

“Colin, huh? Alright, sweetheart, I´m Jensen,” Jensen leaned forward, unwavering gaze focused on Colin. “Now, you gonna show me what you got or do you need a written invitation? This is an offer, not an order, kid. You know where the door is if you wanna walk.”

Right.

Gathering every ounce of his courage, Colin nodded. He could do this. He _could_. Not like he hadn´t known what he was getting himself into before he even walked though that door. Undressing was part of the job, so why not get some practice in while his audience consisted of half a dozen people instead of the faceless crowds this place usually drew in.

“Okay,” Colin agreed before he could talk himself out of it again, ridiculously happy about how firm his voice sounded even though he was shaking apart with nerves on the inside.

“Good boy.” Jensen drawled, leaned back into his chair and caught Jared´s eyes from across the room, giving the guy a short nod.

Immediately, the deep bass of some popular dance song Colin couldn´t name started up, the sound vibrating through his bones and settling in his stomach.

After one last deep breath, Colin started to move.

To say it was awkward at first was the understatement of the century.

Colin hadn´t lied when he told Jensen that he knew how to dance. Loved it, even. He knew that he was good at it, too, but he´d never been watched by this many people. Had never undressed in front of so many eyes.

At least the song was easy, slow and seductive - it was almost instinctual to move to it. He´d have to thank Jared for that once this whole thing was over.

Still, he was woefully unprepared and being the sole focus of everyone in the room didn´t help either. Colin was sure that his nerves reflected in his movements, made them too hesitant, too unsure to be graceful, let alone alluring.

“Eyes on me,” Jensen ordered, apparently reading his mind, and Colin snapped back to him, immediately caught up in the intensity of the other man´s gaze and yes, _yes_ , he could definitely do this.

It got easier after that, all thoughts of his audience fading until Colin was only dancing for Jensen, body moving to the beat with growing confidence.

“Strip.”

Even with the music, Jensen´s voice carried loud and clear, and Colin didn´t even think before following the order, stripping off his shirt with a slow, teasing move he´d seen countless times on TV, somehow managing not to make a complete fool out of himself while copying it.

He heard the catcalls and whistles from behind, but it was Jensen´s approving smile that had him flush all over, heat spreading through his body despite the coolness of the air in the bar.

On pure instinct, Colin teased a hand down his own chest, fingernail grazing a hardening nipple and trailing lower, down his abdomen to the waistband of his jeans.

"Atta boy," Jensen praised, and so Colin did it again, let his hands roam his own body in barley-there touches that only served to ratchet up the heat pooling in his stomach, the whistles from the other men suddenly spurring him on instead of making him freeze up.

Jensen offered a few more comments, told Colin how to move, when to turn around, in that low, authoritative voice of his, each word of praise thrown in between the orders hitting Colin like a physical caress, and suddenly Colin was dying to be touched for real, felt like he was going to combust any moment now.

By the time Colin was popping the top bottom of his jeans open, his hands were shaking with arousal instead of nerves, his dick fully hard, tenting the fabric.

Another sway of his hips, gentle tease of his fingers, and Colin was down to his boxer shorts, jeans pooling at his feet.

Over in front of the damn stage, Jensen´s eyes were burning.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

The chair was only just big enough to fit them both when Colin climbed into Jensen´s lap, his naked knees on either side of the other man´s thighs, ass hovering over Jensen´s crotch, unsure whether it was okay to sit down, Colin´s nerves suddenly back with full vengeance.

He shook himself out of it, already way to far into this to back down now, and hesitantly started to move again, gentle back and forth, grinding without actually touching, Colin´s half-delirious brain trying and failing to come up with a more sophisticated strategy.

Fortunately, Jensen didn´t seem to mind.

“That´s it, baby,“ he murmured, eyes following the sway of Colin´s hips approvingly. “Really getting into this, aren´t you?“

Colin felt his cheeks flush an even darker shade of red but he couldn´t deny the warmth that spread through his stomach at Jensen´s praise. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Jensen´s neck and moved even closer, still afraid to touch but needing more contact.

It was weirdly hot to sit on someone else´s lap, nearly naked while Jensen was still fully clothed, Colin´s only remaining piece of clothing his deep blue boxer shorts, worn thin with use and just this side of too tight.

There was no way that Jensen hadn´t noticed his erection yet, the way the threadbare fabric stretched obscenely over it, the wet patch at the front that grew larger by the minute.

“Can I touch you?“

Jensen´s voice was rougher than before, his eyes so full of hunger that Colin nearly faltered in his movements. The tension between them ratcheted up another notch, and God, fuck, _yes_ , he needed those hands on him, needed them like yesterday, everywhere, anywhere, just as long as Jensen was finally touching him.

Judging by his smirk, Jensen was well aware of just how desperate Colin already was.

“ _Please_.“

“So damn polite,“ Jensen purred, his hands coming up to rest on Colin´s knees. “Do you even know what you are begging me for, sweetheart?”

Those hands slid a little higher, tortuously slow, warm pressure, a hint of blunt fingernails.

Colin was barley even dancing at this point, shamefully aware that he was pretty much humping Jensen´s thigh, grinding against him in full few of everyone but he was too keyed up to care, the need to come drowning out everything else.

Jensen was all around him. His smooth voice, the spicy scent of his cologne, the heat of his body, and Colin had to bite his lips to keep himself from begging, so, so close, but still needing more.

“Jensen - “ he started, breaking off when he felt the other man´s lips against the sweaty skin of his throat, the sharp sting of his teeth scraping over a spot that had Colin see stars.

“Gonna give you what you need.” Jensen promised, grabbed Collin´s hips and pulled him in, right on top of the thick bulge of his dick, the tips of his fingers barley grazing Colin´s ass, and that was it, Colin was coming, his whole body locking up with the force of his orgasm.

He was dimly aware of Jensen´s voice in his ear whispering praise, warm hands soothing up and down his sweaty back, encouraging him to ride it out.

“Shh, sweetheart,” Jensen murmured once the worst of it had passed, lips ghosting over Colin´s neck and finally pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Jesus, baby, look at you, all fucked out already and I´ve barley even touched you yet.”

Colin let out some embarrassing sort of whine he´d rather forget about, thank you very much, and surged forward, claiming Jensen´s lips in a clumsy kiss that had way too much teeth to be any good, only remembering that he probably shouldn´t have done that when it already was too late.

He was just about to pull back and apologize, when Jensen growled and leaned in himself, one of his big hands coming up to cradle Colin´s jaw and tilt him to a better angle, easily taking control of the kiss and turning it from awkward to fantastic in mere seconds.

Their kiss drew a bout of catcalls and crude comments from their audience and Collin froze, suddenly painfully aware of what he´d just done, of where we _was_ , embarrassment returning full force now that he was no longer stupid with arousal.

“Ignore them,“ Jensen ordered against his lips, the hand on Colin´s hip sliding around to grab his ass and squeeze it gently, massaging the flesh until Colin was squirming in his lap. Just when Colin thought he couldn´t take it any more, one of Jensen´s fingers slipped between his ass cheeks and brushed over his hole, the teasing drag of fabric making Colin´s breath hitch and his ears burn.

His hips canted backwards on their own accord, seeking more of that delicious pressure, a tiny, but very embarrassing whimper escaping him when Jensen´s fingernail scraped over his hole again.

“You gonna let me take care of you, sweetheart?” Jensen asked and rolled his hips up in a way that left no doubt about what exactly he was asking. The movement had his cock drag teasingly right against Colin´s, and Colin nearly swallowed his tongue at the feel of him, thick and hard, bleeding heat even through three layers of fabric. “Right here, in front of everyone?”

The tips of two of Jensen´s fingers pressed against Colin´s lips, slipping inside at his breathless, “Yes,”, deep enough to tease his gag reflex without quite triggering it.

“Good boy,” Jensen praised and pushed a little deeper, humming approvingly when Colin began to suck, tongue working both digits until they where slick with spit. “One of these days, I´ll have to get you down on your knees with my cock down your throat, baby. Bet I wouldn´t even have to touch you, would I? You'd come just like that...”

Jensen pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, muffling Colin´s surprised moan with his mouth and kissing him so slow and dirty that Colin completely lost track of Jensen´s fingers until they pressed against his hole, circling the muscle teasingly, testing the give.

He hadn´t even noticed Jensen pushing his underwear down over the swell of his ass, but here they were, Colin´s ass hanging out for the whole bar to see and he was surprised to find he didn´t mind, didn´t fucking care, his remaining sense of shame buried deep beneath arousal so hot it was burning him alive.

“You ever done this before?,” Jensen asked and pushed the first finger in to the second knuckle, grinning when Colin cursed under his breath.

“Once,” Colin replied a little breathlessly and rocked back against the intrusion, eager for more. “He wasn´t any good, though.”

“Mhh,” Jensen hummed and dragged his teeth along Colin's jaw and down his throat, stopping there to suck a bruise into the skin just above his collarbone, “Guess I´ll just have to do better than him, then.”

A second finger was circling Colin´s rim, much in the same way that Jensen´s other hand was treating his left nipple, not pushing in just yet, but teasing the sensitive skin around it with just enough fingernail thrown into the mix to be on the right side of painful.

Colin was panting, torn between wanting to push back against Jensen´s finger and rock forward to get some friction on his aching dick, and he whined in frustration when Jensen dropped his hand to Colin´s hip to keep him in place, stopping his movements before he had the chance to get a good rhythm going.

“Patience,” Jensen admonished, and then added, “Thank you, darling,” to someone to their left.

Colin´s head snapped up, locking eyes with Jared who was standing right next to them, a bottle of lube in his hand. He looked just as flushed as Colin felt and nearly as debauched, his long hair in complete disarray, lips swollen and clothing crumbled. His eyes were flitting between Jensen and Colin in his lap, clearly unable to decide where to look first.

“Jesus, Jensen,” Jared breathed, voice thick and shot to shreds,”he´s delicious. You gonna keep him?”

“I just might,” Jensen smirked and pushed a second finger into Colin´s ass, fucking in deep enough to finally brush against Colin´s prostate and have tiny pinpricks of pleasure shooting up his spine. “What do you say, sweetheart? Want me to keep you?”

As if to emphasize his question, both of Jensen´s fingers zeroed in on Colin´s sweet spot, rubbing the little nub with enough pressure that Colin jerked in Jensen´s arms, nearly biting through his lip to keep his shout in.

Colin got so caught up in it all, the pleasure, the heat, Jensen´s deep voice whispering filth into his ear, that he barley registered the third finger pushing into him or the click of the lube bottle snapping open.

What finally did catch his attention was Jensen´s clean hand slipping between their bodies and going for his own belt, sliding it open with practiced ease before going for the top button of his obscenely tented slacks.

“God, no, let me, _please_ ,” Colin rambled, trying to push Jensen´s hands away and replace them with his own, not caring how fucking needy he sounded, only afraid that Jensen wouldn´t _let him_.

To Colin´s relief, Jensen didn´t object at all, but simply leaned back and watched Colin awkwardly try and get his slacks open, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and oh God, Colin was going to die today, wasn´t he?

Finally, the damn button popped open and Colin went for the zipper with trembling fingers, carefully pulling it down to reveal the dark red of Jensen´s boxers beneath, the thin material clinging to every curve of his hard, straining cock.

Colin licked his lips and stared, mouth suddenly dry.

“Go on,” Jensen urged, the thumb of his left hand drawing lazy circles into Colin´s hip while the fingers of his other one were still buried knuckle deep in Colin´s ass, fucking into him in a maddening slow rhythm.

Colin swallowed and obeyed, one of his hands slipping beneath Jensen´s boxers to close around the heavy length of him, the other one pulling the fabric down and out of the way as far as it would go with Jensen still sitting on that damn chair.

Jensen´s cock was gorgeous just like the rest of him, thick and long, and Colin felt himself clench down hard, the thought of pushing all of _that_ up his ass as terrifying as it was arousing.

There wasn´t any time to ponder that thought, not with Jensen pulling him into another brain-melting kiss, the move bringing them close enough together that they were finally skin on skin, Colin´s dick rubbing against Jensen´s, and while Colin was too busy kissing back to look, the mental image of that alone was hot enough to short-circuit his brain.

Jensen pulling his fingers out was probably the one thing that kept Colin from coming on the spot, the sudden emptiness so jarring that he didn´t event try to hold back his protest, muffled though it was by Jensen´s mouth.

“Hush,” Jensen ordered, hands gripping Colin´s hips and pulling him in and God, _God_ , Colin could feel him, the head of Jensen´s cock slipping between his ass cheeks and catching on his rim for a second before sliding right past, leaving a smear of lube in its wake, and damn, when had _that_ happened?

Not like it fucking mattered, because Jensen was coaxing him upwards, angling Colin´s hips and then his cock was sliding against Colin´s gaping hole, the head pressing in just the tiniest bit, a barley there kiss that had Colin´s pulse flutter like a caged hummingbird.

“Relax, baby” Jensen whispered and kissed him again, and that was all the warning Colin got before Jensen pushed _in_ , stretch and burn and delicious friction that seemed to go on and on and _on_ , the hint of pain just sharp enough to heighten the pleasure.

Finally, Colin was all the way down, his hands fisted tightly in Jensen´s dress shirt, Jensen´s cock as far up Colin´s ass as it would go in their current position.

“Shit,” Colin cursed and let his head fall onto Jensen´s shoulder, panting like he´d just run a marathon. He bit his lip and rolled his hips down experimentally, nearly chocking on spit at the delicious drag of Jensen´s cock against his insides.

“Yeah, baby, that´s it,” Jensen growled and grabbed Colin´s hips, gently coaxing him into a slow rhythm, letting him set the pace and murmuring encouragement and praise into his ear. One of Jensen´s hands slid further down and around, calloused fingers tracing Colin´s rim right where they were joined, feeling the taunt stretch of Colin´s skin, the push and pull each and every time they moved.

Colin whimpered and lifted himself up before sinking back down, a little bit further each time until he was riding Jensen in earnest, thighs trembling with the effort, whole body on edge and so ready to come, he felt like he was bursting at the seams.

It only got worse when Jensen started to fuck up into him, harsh snaps of his hips that nailed his sweet spot each and every time and pushed embarrassing sounds out of Colin´s mouth, his cock drooling fat drops of pre-come, making an absolute mess of Jensen´s shirt.

He nearly sobbed when Jensen finally took pity on him and wrapped a hand around Colin´s neglected dick, rough hands stroking him in perfect counterpoint to the pounding of the cock in his ass, twisting just so, once, twice, half a dozen times, and then Colin was coming for the second time that day, even harder than before, his whole world narrowed down to the pleasure cursing through him.

Beneath him, Jensen cursed and went rigid, body locking up as he came deep in Colin´s ass only seconds later.

For a few moments, the only sound in the bar was harsh breathing, even their rowdy audience finally having the decency to shut the hell up.

“So,“ Colin said hoarsely once he´d regained his breath, sitting up a little straighter and promptly wincing when the movement had Jensen´s softening cock slip from his sore ass, followed by a mess of both lube and come. “did I get the job?”

Behind them, someone chocked on their drink, Jeff´s booming laughter drowning out the last notes of the song.

Jensen looked up at Colin and smirked.

“Don´t you worry, kid.” he drawled, the hand on Colin´s ass tightening possessively. “You´re definitely hired. And trust me, we take care of our own.”


End file.
